


Heart of Glass

by xunicornbaekx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blindness, Depression, Falling In Love, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunicornbaekx/pseuds/xunicornbaekx
Summary: Baekhyun has lost not only his parents but his eyesight in a car accident. His school allowed him to bring his guide dog everywhere with him.Baekhyun’s personality changed, which is why he was so surprised when a certain giant offered to help him with homework





	1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun could still remember that day, the memories clear to him as if they all happened yesterday. It has been 8 years since the accident happened. Baekhyun still remembers talking about his upcoming piano performance that was supposed to be that Friday. He remembers his parents’ smiles and proud faces. The drive back home from Wonju to Seoul was long, and Baekhyun remembers the pouring rain and the thunder. They were driving on a highway with other cars passing by driving faster and faster. 

Yet their fate had different plans in mind. Baekhyun remembers a car suddenly stopping and his father who was driving had no time to react. It all happened so quick. In the blink of an eye the cars have crashed. And from that moment on Baekhyun has seen darkness. Pure darkness. 

He remembers waking up but seeing nothing. His eyes were in unimaginable pain as if they were full of thorns. Each blink hurt more and Baekhyun wanted to cry, but he was scared of the consequences. He heard voices, shouts and sounds of glass cracking and faint footsteps on the hard concrete floor. 

And then sleep took over him once again. He remembers waking up again, this time in a bed covered with soft sheets, yet he could see nothing but a blur. Everything was a blur. He looked down to where his hands should be but they were blurry. The footsteps coming nearer were ignored as his head turned around, searching for something, anything that his eyes could recognize. 

A pen, a fly, a chair anything. But the blur was still there. And the next said words changed his life forever. 

“Byun Baekhyun, my name is Doctor Kim. I’m sorry to tell you this but... your eyes have been heavily damaged in the car accident. I’m sorry but... it can’t be fixed. We tried our best but we couldn’t save your eyesight. Do you have any other family members besides your parents?” 

Baekhyun was only 10 when he lost his parents, his eyesight and his faith in life. The only family member he had was his aunt who they visited the day before the accident. She moved from Wonju to Seoul after hearing the news. Baekhyun attended his parents’ funeral with his best friends Jongdae and Kyungsoo by his side. The blur was still there. He couldn’t even say his final goodbyes. 

It was that day that Baekhyun realized. The blur will for ever be there. Until the day he dies. And ever since then Baekhyun hasn’t had any will or any motivation to live. 

Aunt Bom took great care of him. Baekhyun has Jongdae and Kyungsoo throughout middle school. But before Highschool his friends had to leave him. Both Jongdae and Kyungsoo’s parents were rich and decided to send them to a private school which Baekhyun and his aunt could not afford. Aunt Bom worked three to sometimes four jobs a week. Sending Baekhyun to a private school would mean that she would have to get a fifth job and Baekhyun did not allow it. 

So he went to a normal Highschool with his guide dog’s leash tied to his wrist. Baekhyun got Mongryong a few months before the first day of Highschool. With no one around to lend him a helping hand he had no other choice. He was on his own. 

It was just him and Mongryong. 

The school principal was kind enough to let Baekhyun bring his guide dog with him to school. Mongryong was everything Baekhyun could ever wish for in a dog. He was his protector, his best friend and his eyes. Even in times when Baekhyun would feel a wave of sadness flood his mind Mongryong would stop everything and comfort his owner. In times when Baekhyun would cry in his sleep Mongryong would give him dog kisses and let his human cuddle with him.

In that time Mongryong and aunt Bom were the only reasons Baekhyun was willing to live. He had no idea that it would soon all change.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun hated the sounds he heard in school. The loud banging of lockers being slammed shut. The hushed whispers of unknown voices echoed throughout his head and attacked that small mist of confidence and self-love. The comments which were too loud to ignore. And the whicked laughs. It all mixed perfectly into one. And it all made Baekhyun hate himself even more. 

It was his everyday routine at this point. His aunt packing the supplies he needed and tasty lunch which he rarely ate. Getting to school and muting the callings of his name. Sometimes he wished he were deaf than blind. That way he could still see his aunt's face of joy every time he'd come home while she was on lunch break. And he could still see his fluffy little best friend.

Getting to the classroom was easy. Mongryong was trained to recognize classrooms by their smells. The short dog led Baekhyun to his seat in the back of the class near the window. Baekhyun sometimes enjoyed the soft melody of the wind and the happy chirping of birds. 

One moment the classroom was quiet and the next loud students started invading the empty space. After getting his iPod out of the bag Baekhyun waited patiently for his history teacher to come. She was usually at least 5 minutes late which gave Baekhyun some time to give Mongryong some snacks he always sneaked in and kept in the pocket of his hoodies. 

"Good Morning class"

Miss Kim's high-pitched voice suddenly filled the classroom. For once she was on time. After the greeting she proceeded to start the lesson on the Second World War and Baekhyun started the recording on his iPod. Since he couldn't write any notes he had to record every single lesson in order to be able to study for the exams later on. 

It was great because he didn't have to carry any books or folders.

Twenty minutes into the lesson and Miss Kim starts explaining their first essay of the school year. Baekhyun's head rose up, he could make out the dark blur of his teacher in the front walking between the rows of tables. Baekhyun's teacher knew that they could not assign any essays for the boy to do since he could not type or write and he had no one besides his dog, who was even less capable of typing or writing down words. 

Shakily rising his hand up halfway through the explanation Miss Kim came over to Baekhyun’s desk with a soft “Yes Baekhyun?”

Silence filled the air and Baekhyun could feel his anxiety slowly creeping out onto the surface. “Uhm Miss Kim... I’m not trying to be rude but... as you know I am blind which means that I can not write or type so therefore I don’t see how you expect me to write a whole essay on how Hitler became the ruler in 1933”

More silence followed. Miss Kim was probably not informed about situations like these where she did not have to grade Baekhyun on his written essay but rather on a simple recording of his work. “Baekhyun, sweetie I’m sure you have someone at home who can write it for you and send it to me on time”

“No Miss I- usually I just have to record-“

“I will not sit through and listen to a recording of what could’ve been written in one Word document Mr. Byun. I will also not change my whole plan for this year because of one student”

“It can’t be that hard to-“

“If you want a good grade I suggest you ask a friend to write it for you and that’s final. Understood?”

With a sigh Baekhyun’s head lowered and he muttered an annoyed “Yes Miss Kim”. He heard her high heels stomp against the ground as she made her way to the front of the classroom to continue her lesson. Baekhyun just tuned her out, too pissed off to listen to her annoying voice. 

He never expected the new teacher to be this mean. Listening to a 10 minute recording would’ve been easier than reading a 3 page document. 

Now he had to find someone who would write a whole essay with him. 

It happened on lunch break. Baekhyun sat in his favorite spot under the stairs in the school’s hallway, eating his aunt’s delicious homemade kimchi and listening to his favorite girl group’s new album while Mongryong was resting in his lap. The pup soon started growling and jumped out of Baekhyun’s lap barking at someone or something in front of the boy. 

“Who’s there?” Baekhyun said startled. He hoped it was not some bully wanting to snatch his bag and throw it somewhere in the bushes around the school. “It’s me! Your friendly classmate” a deep voice said. Baekhyun didn’t let his guard down. He had a lot of experience with his classmates to know where words like these lead to. 

“I don’t have any friendly classmates. Go away or I’ll release the dog. And believe me when I say that he may be tiny but he can bite and once he does he doesn’t let go” Mongryong just growled more but even after that Baekhyun could not hear the boy walking away. Instead he spoke again.

“I know, I know. Let me introduce myself properly. I’m P-Park Chanyeol. We have biology, m-math and history together and I-I’m just here to tell you that I can- I mean i-if you want- I can help you with the history essay” even with his deep voice the boy kept stuttering obviously nervous and scared of the short angry corgi standing protectively in front of Baekhyun’s small frame. 

Baekhyun took his time to think about the offer. This grade was very important and Baekhyun was already failing two classes. A good grade in history wouldn’t be so bad. But then again he didn’t know this classmate of his. He remembers hearing the name being called out in the hallways and sometimes in lessons but he had never been approached by the boy and had never heard his deep voice. 

He also had no other options for his essay partner. Aunt Bom was at work 24/7 and usually came home at 12 pm. Kyungsoo and Jongdae were too busy with their own studies to meet up with him just to write an essay. Without having any other choice Baekhyun sighed and gently pulled the leash towards him, his delicate fingers brushing through the corgi’s soft fur calming him down and stopping his barks and growls.

Baekhyun heard a sigh of relief from his classmate. Patting the empty spot beside him he turned his music off as the boy sat on the floor beside him keeping a safe distance. “You can help me but I have one request”

The boy was silent, waiting for Baekhyun’s next words. His fingers still made waves in his dog’s fur as he said “If you plan on hurting me in any way please don’t do it here in school. Don’t let anyone know”

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I am not a doctor and don’t know much about blindness so don’t come at me. Second of all don’t expect regular updates I get writers block way too often. But I’ve had this idea in mind for a long time now and I finally feel motivated to write it so I hope you’ll enjoy and not mind any spelling or grammar mistakes. English is not my first language keep that in mind. But I try lol. 
> 
> Enjoy reading! ^^


End file.
